<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Parker's Christmas Surprise by EnduranceinHope, ModernDayBard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28146471">Parker's Christmas Surprise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnduranceinHope/pseuds/EnduranceinHope'>EnduranceinHope</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ModernDayBard/pseuds/ModernDayBard'>ModernDayBard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2020 Nostalgia Christmas Fic Collaboration [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Leverage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, I know I spelt Eliot's name wrong, Not Beta'd, Parker gets some backstory, Parker had a foster sister who she misses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:27:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28146471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnduranceinHope/pseuds/EnduranceinHope, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ModernDayBard/pseuds/ModernDayBard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Parker explains why she loves Christmas to the team. The team decides to help her get in touch with some long lost family. </p><p>Part 2 of ModernDayBard's and I's 2020 Nostalgia Christmas Fic Collaboration.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2020 Nostalgia Christmas Fic Collaboration [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Parker's Christmas Surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Leverage was the show that my brothers and I would watch together. I always loved the interactions between Elliot, Hardison, and Parker, and Parker’s fascination with Christmas always made me smile. Here’s my take on why she loves Christmas so much. It takes place shortly after the Ho, Ho, Ho! Job while the team is still in Boston. This is my first time writing for Leverage and my first time writing any fanfiction in over a year, and as this story is un-beta'd, please be kind :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>For Parker, the Christmas season didn’t stop with December 25th. Oh no, it lasted the full traditional twelve days. Thankfully, the staff at McRory’s were traditionalists themselves and would keep their decorations up through Ephaniy every year. This naturally kept up Parker’s Christmas spirit, much to the team’s chagrin on December 26th. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jingle Bells, jingle bells, jingle all the waaay,” Parker sang, purposefully off-key. Elliot visibly grimaced, while the others tried to school their features. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You… you do know Christmas is over, right?” Hardison asked his friend, who was sporting a rather noticeable Christmas sweater. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Parker looked at him curiously. “Only the first day of Christmas is over silly. There are eleven days left to go.” She skipped off toward the kitchen where Elliot had her customary bowl of cereal waiting. </span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why is Christmas such a big deal to you anyway?” Parker looked up at the hitter. “It’s not like other holidays are a big deal to you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because it’s Christmas,” Parker said with a grin. “Who doesn’t love Christmas?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elliot shook his head, “Parker, I love Christmas, you LOVE Christmas. There’s a difference.” Parker looked down at her remaining cereal, pretending to be fascinated by the pieces floating in the milk. Finally, she sighed and looked back at him. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“When I was twelve, I spent some time at a small homestead in Kentucky. The family there was… different. They weren’t like my other “families.” They were nice, had three other kids besides me, but they always treated me like family. Shoot even the grandparents treated me like family.” She had the whole team’s attention now, but she switched her focus between Elliot and the now soggy cereal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I came to their home right before Christmas. Their daughter, Bethany, was a Christmas baby and loved the holiday. I shared her room and we were close in age. Bethany would just get so into decorating, making presents, and baking. And she included me in every little activity. The whole family did. Her brothers taught me how to throw snowballs. Her mom taught me to make traditional Italian cookies. Her dad would read the Bible to us every night.” The thief smiled, “it was all just so normal.” Parker went silent for a moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“What happened?” Nate asked, a bit cautious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Parker sighed again, “I stayed with them for a little over two years. They started the adoption process… wanted me to become a part of their family for real. But then Beth’s mom lost her job and her dad’s income wasn’t enough to satisfy the State. I was taken to a group home a month later.” She finally turned so that she could see all of the team. “That’s why I love Christmas so much I guess. It reminds me of one of the few good homes I had.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No one had much to say to that. The team stayed silent as Parker finished up her breakfast and then went down into the bar to see if the manager had any chocolate covered pretzels stashed away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dang,” Hardison exclaimed after she left, “I’m never complaining about her loving Christmas again.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I wonder what happened to her friend,” Sophie said aloud. “Surely, Parker would want to get in contact?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Sophie, she’s a thief. It’s not like she has Facebook,” Nate exclaimed. “Can’t just randomly look an old foster sibling up if you’re wanted for various…” he trailed off when he heard Hardison working furiously on his keyboard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Oh yes she can,” the hacker exclaimed. “And Miss Bethany is going to be in Boston tomorrow night, performing at Christ the Savior Anglican church two blocks away.” The whole team looked at one another as if they had the same idea. Nate smirked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Let’s go steal a reunion.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next night, the whole team walked into the church. Parker was curious about why the team suddenly wanted to go see a late Christmas concert but was happy that they were being supportive of her remaining holiday spirit. They settled in one of the last few rows right as the lights were dimming and the singer walked out on stage. Parker couldn’t believe her eyes. It was Bethany! A quick glance at her team and their respective efforts to avoid her told her all she needed to know. The blonde refocused her attention to the stage as the woman she had once shared a home with began to speak. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I hope everyone is doing well tonight,” Bethany began as she settled onto a stool in front of a mic. “I’m so glad that the weather cooperated and I’m really blessed to be here with you to continue celebrating the birth of our Savior.” Parker could hardly take her eyes away from the stage. Beth looked older, but that was all that seemingly changed. Her auburn hair was still long and curly. She was still short. But most of all, she still radiated a sense of self-assurance and had an easy smile that welcomed you in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“This first song we’re starting with is a recent one. Don’t worry, I obtained permission to perform it here tonight. But I wanted to start out with it because it really embodies our true condition as humans; our needs, our fears, and our hurts. And the fact that Christ was born to be our answer. I hope it speaks to you.” She nodded to the man at the piano to start and Parker closed her eyes and allowed the music to wash over her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bethany sang song after song, some traditional and some were more modern. But as she was getting ready for her last song, she happened to glance Parker’s way. She cocked her head slightly to the side with a quizzical glance and Parker’s breath caught, wondering if Beth wouldn’t recognize her. But then Bethany smiled and nodded her head before turning back to the crowd to sing her last song. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Normally, I would end with ‘Go Tell It on the Mountain’. But tonight, we’re going to end with a song that was the favorite of a friend that I had growing up. Every time I hear it, I think of her.” Parker smiled knowing what was coming. “Sing it along with me if you know it, this is ‘Little Drummer Boy.’ “ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the music ended and the applause faded out, Parker couldn’t stop smiling. She parked herself in the back of the church, the rest of the team waiting in the foyer, waiting for Beth to get done meeting with others from the crowd. Finally, she came over to where the thief was standing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You look good,” Bethany started off. “I… is it okay to give you a hug?” Parker was slightly shocked but nodded none-the-less. The other woman’s arms came around her, and Parker couldn’t help feel loved. “We wanted to find you. I looked for a few years, but never came up with anything.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Parker pulled back and looked down, slightly ashamed. “You don’t want to know what I’ve been up to Beth. But it’s better now, I promise.” She glanced briefly at Nate, Sophie, Elliot, and Hardison, the latter attempting to appear as though he wasn’t eavesdropping with the rest of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It seems like you have folks who look out for you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Parker smiled at her team, then back at Bethany, “I do.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beth nodded, seemingly satisfied. “Look, I have to wrap up here. But, my flight doesn’t leave until late tomorrow night. If you’re willing, maybe we can meet up for breakfast and get caught up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d like that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After exchanging numbers,  Parker walked out the door, with her arms around Hardison and Elliot, grateful for what was shaping up to be the best Christmas ever. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The song I imagined Bethany opening with is called O Come, All You Unfaithful by Sovereign Grace Music. Modern and I used to base our Christmas fics off our favorite Christmas songs. This is a nod to those early stories. </p><p>I hope you all enjoyed it :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>